Concentration
by CharlieWise
Summary: Ziva couldn't concentrate all day, and it was all his fault


**For some reason CBS still hasn't agreed on my bid on to buy NCIS so I still do not own it, if I did; COTE DE PABLO WOULD STAY.**

**This drabble/one shot is part of my drabble a day challenge on tumblr; TheOriginalCharlieWise**

"Tony what do you want?" Ziva asked angrily as she tried to ignore him by focussing on her report, however she wasn't doing a good job at it. Damn him, why did he have to wear that grey suit she loved so much. That cologne that enhanced his unique smell. She had been brisk with him all day trying not to pay to much attention to it, but know with him standing next to her not even a foot away. She simple couldn't ignore him anymore.

Tony looked around the bullpen, it was around dinner time so the agents that were staying late were out to get some dinner, including McGee. There were still some people with families left, who desperately tried to finish up before heading home. Tony crouched down next to Ziva so he could be on eye level with her and not raise any attention from the people left around them "What's going on Ziva, you've been off all day."

"I'm fine Tony." Ziva said curtly.

Taken aback by her tone of voice, Tony considered backing down. He was about to stand up and leave her alone when he noticed that her fingers had frozen above her keyboard. His eyes traveled from her hand to her face. She was looking straight at the screen but her eyes were not moving. Something was defiantly up. "Come on Ziva, talk to me." Tony pushed on putting his hand on her arm.

"I cannot concentrate." Ziva responded sighing softly. Couldn't he just take a step back, all her senses where focused on him; the touch of his hand on her arm, the look on his face that showed concern was all she saw, the sound of his breathing, the smell of something uniquely him, the taste. oh how badly she wanted to taste him.

"Why, what's going on?" Tony asked and Ziva could hear the concern in his voice. She turned her chair to face him. Because of his crouched position he was just a few inches shorter. Their eyes locked and Ziva could also see the concern and care swirling within his.

"The whole day, I've been thinking about doing something, but I can't." Ziva answered him. Their eyes never leaving the other.

"Well can I help? Maybe I can I do it?" Tony said, not understanding where this was going, but just wanting his Ziva back. The one that stood her ground, the one that would fight him on theories. Not the one he had seen today, the one that walked away from him, or agreed with his theories just to be done with it.

Ziva bit the inside of her cheek. She looked around for a moment, but the walls of the bullpen kept them out of side from the rest of the floor and there was no one up the stairs or the hallway past MTAC. "We can do it together." Ziva said softly just before she framed his face with her hands and kissed him.

It only took Tony a second to respond to the kiss, his hands shooting up, one to softly caress her cheek while the other disappeared into her hair. Her lips soft as they pressed hard against his.

Slowly they both pulled away, eyes opening to meet the others. Both trying to read the emotion on the other ones face. Their hands fell to their sides as they both tried to make sense of the moment.

"I brought dinner." McGee said as he came around the corner. Confused to see Tony at Ziva's desk so he stopped to look at them.

"Thanks Tony I think I can concentrate now." Ziva said as she stood up to take two of the take-away containers from McGee, handing one to Tony. Who wasn't as fast in returning to their normal routine.

With one more curious look McGee placed the second to last carton on Gibbs desk before returning to his own. Tony slowly stood up from his crouched position, his knees protesting slightly. He walked over to his own desk still in a bit of a haze. He sat down behind his desk to look at Ziva. She was all ready typing away again, probably at the report she was working on. Seemingly having no problem concentrating anymore.

Tony however, couldn't keep his mind from going back to that kiss. His eyes were trained on her lips. How badly he wanted to kiss them again. He was never going to get his concentration back. His computer made the sound that indicated that he had an email and he had to force himself to look away from her and towards his computer. He clicked open the email.

To: Tony DiNozzo

From: Ziva David:

_Now you know how I felt all day._


End file.
